


来尬舞吗

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 勋兴 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007





	来尬舞吗

吴世勋又进步了。月考过后，接受完老师的表扬，吴世勋怏怏地回到班，长腿一勾，懒洋洋地瘫在课桌上。胳膊下面是这次的数学卷，吴世勋看着窗外，无意识地拿笔戳着试卷，几下就戳破了个洞，笔水浸染了墨纸。  
这么快都两个月了啊。

吴世勋的改变让所有人惊讶，同学们都以为他终于知道学习的重要性了。两个月以来，吴世勋从倒数往上赶，直到现在的前二十名，上个普通大学没问题了。天知道吴世勋只是觉得，万一哪天张艺兴回来了，可指望不上他，还得靠自己。  
张艺兴这个人真狡猾啊，明知道是他先陷进去的，把他摆了一道之后，自己倒溜走了。自从张艺兴走后，吴世勋养成了一个奇怪的习惯，每天早晚，把那句话抄一遍。他早就不是那个中二晚期的少年了，可读来读去，还是觉得这句话真好听啊，仿佛把世间所有的温柔都给了一个人。

就像张艺兴把所有的温柔都给了吴世勋一样。任他予取予求，最后却临阵脱逃。  
吴世勋没有一刻放弃过寻找张艺兴，但他毕竟是个学生，就算把周末的时间都用上，天大地大，他还是找不到。  
他真的差一点点就放弃了。

所有事情的结果一定是好的，如果不是，那说明还没有到最后。就是这时候出现了转机，还是那个倒霉老板捎的信儿。  
那老板辗转联系到吴世勋，本意是想让吴世勋继续去那跳舞，并再三保证不会发生那样的事了。吴世勋无意和他扯皮，言语间却突然得到了一个消息。城东新开了家酒吧，跳舞的叫张加帅，骚得带劲，每天都有不少人去堵他。

妈的。吴世勋几乎本能地确定那人就是张艺兴，好样的，还敢给自己改名了，本事大了。高三的晚修检查很严，吴世勋冒着被记过的风险，头一次逃了课，骑着他的山地车直奔城东。  
张艺兴这两个月过得一言难尽。新老板对他很好，工资很高，还给他安排宿舍，也没人找茬，就是每次下班之后总有人跟着他，想跟他睡觉。张艺兴也不是什么都不懂的愣头青，他每次想干那档子事的时候，脑袋里总冒出来吴世勋的脸。  
这种事，果然还是要跟喜欢的人做才对吧。也不知道吴世勋怎么样了，学习有没有进步，还练不练跳舞，是不是早就忘记他了。

新搭档叫边伯贤，长得很可爱，性格也讨喜，张艺兴和他在一起很轻松，就算被要求拿着奇怪的拐杖跳性感舞蹈，也不觉得尴尬。  
这天晚上，酒吧生意依旧火爆，外面停着一排汽车，偶尔夹着几辆重型摩托，只有一辆山地车孤零零地倚在墙边。

吴世勋进门的时候，一眼就看到了半跪在台上，冲着拐杖顶胯的张艺兴，瞬间火气就上来了，从下腹冲到脑门。他要了杯酒，靠在吧台边，一动不动地望着台上，酒一口一口下肚，火烧得更旺了。  
吴世勋本以为自己可以忍住的，直到看见张艺兴和另一个男人勾着拐杖，露出那种他从来没见过的笑……他好嫉妒啊。吴世勋现在才真切体会到，先爱上的注定就输了。

吴世勋觉得自己像个变态，尾随那两人到了换衣间。边伯贤不住员工宿舍，换完衣服就走了。张艺兴负责留下来整理，他怎么也想不到，这辈子还能再见到吴世勋。  
又不是仇人见面，不知怎么，张艺兴就是感觉如临大敌。  
门被反锁，看着每天想念的人一步步走近，张艺兴握紧了双手，他有点害怕现在这个吴世勋，也不过两个月，就感觉凌厉了太多。  
“张加帅？嗯？”

亲吻来得热烈而又凶猛，张艺兴推拒不成，或者说根本没想要真的拒绝，双手攀上吴世勋的肩头，将两个人的距离拉得更近。这臭小子，终于学会舌吻了。  
炙热的手掌游走在腰间，松垮的衬衫很快被剥下，两颗乳粒骤然接触到空气，还未被触碰，就颤抖着挺了起来。张艺兴抖了抖身子，顺从地任由吴世勋在他身上动作，还有闲心多想，保留了这么多年的处男身，没料到最后是被一个小毛孩儿夺走的。

吴世勋对张艺兴的身体爱不释手，从腰侧游移到胸膛，捏着一边乳尖把玩起来。说实话，那些图频资料他根本没有看完过，这种事难道不是对着张艺兴就无师自通了吗。  
亲吻从嘴角滑到脸颊，顺着耳侧一路落到喉结，莫名其妙被扔下这么久，吴世勋到底存了些抱怨的心思，非要狠狠吮出几个红印才罢休。手上的力道也收不住了，两指拧得乳尖泛红发胀，像熟透的果子。

“嗯唔……你轻点……”张艺兴也知道这狼崽子一旦发情不好收拾，只得受着，手捧着吴世勋后脑，安抚似的揉着。他早该明白，遇见吴世勋，就指定要栽。  
张艺兴单手解开裤扣，扭着胯想将裤子脱掉，吴世勋却不领情，大手狠狠拍在浑圆的屁股肉上，再变着法子揉捏，嘴上却一本正经，“别浪！”  
张艺兴不服气，嗷呜一口啃在吴世勋锁骨，痛得他倒抽一口气，两个人也不晓得再别扭什么劲儿，火气就这么窜了上来。谁也不让谁，好端端的灵肉结合，搞得像台风过境。就像色情小说上写的，打着打着就干了起来。

吴世勋手指头碰到后面那处的时候，张艺兴打了个激灵，从没有被外人碰过的地方，马上要赤裸裸地暴露人前，他打起了退堂鼓。  
“不行……你你你放开，我先去洗洗……”张艺兴挣开怀抱，光着屁股就要逃跑，满脸的惊慌。  
吴世勋长臂一捞就把人带了回来，食指固执地在穴口揉搓，把人锁在怀里再动弹不得，他都给气笑了，“枪都上膛了你要去打扫卫生？可不可笑？”

张艺兴咬着这人的耳垂磨牙，只当是泄愤，却突然咦了一声，瞅着吴世勋的眼睛，很认真地质疑着，“你会做吗？”  
吴世勋已经戳进了半个指尖，听见这话，硬生生又退了出来，挑了挑眉，嘴角带着点似有若无的嘲讽，一字一顿回答：“我不会，你教教我？”  
讲道理，没有谁是一开始就想着被操的。张艺兴心思瞬间活泛起来，他假咳了两声，把吴世勋的手从自己屁股上拿下来，装模作样地让这人转身，“你转过来，我教你。”

吴世勋心里冷笑，面上却危机感爆棚的样子，使出原来他耍得最拿手的那招，拖着嗓音道：“不要，我怕疼……我要插你……”  
张艺兴果然没辙，心里吐槽我就不怕疼吗，又不想这么快妥协，只能梗着脖子瞎说八道：“你未成年不能插我……！”  
吴世勋悄悄摸上张艺兴左乳，转着圈地磨蹭，右手探进臀缝，点着穴口揉按，凑到张艺兴耳边呼了口气，委委屈屈地开口，“我马上就成年了……难不成哥哥想操我？你一个大老爷们插未成年就好意思吗……哥哥……”

张艺兴羞红了脸，吴世勋从来没叫过他哥，更别提现在这种箭在弦上的情况。他故作粗鲁地撸了把胯下硬挺的老二，自己翻了个身趴在化妆台上，镜子里是他羞得睁不开眼睛的模样。张艺兴扭过头一脸不耐，“别废话了，你再不上我都软了！”  
吴世勋轻笑，顺手捞了一管护手霜挤在掌心，胯部紧贴着臀瓣，体温相接，他才有点儿这就是现实的感觉。手指顺着润滑钻进穴口，被湿热的肠道绞紧，吴世勋深吸了口气，慢慢扩张着。

张艺兴强迫自己放轻松，不过就是挨一顿操而已，不怕。他拽过吴世勋的手放在自己腿间，一副大爷样，“给我撸着！……”  
吴世勋倒也不是偷懒，只是头一次开荤，难免会顾此失彼，左手变着花样地抚弄着张艺兴的那二两肉，从囊袋到铃口照顾得无微不至，果然穴口也跟着放松。吴世勋往里探了探，摸到一点凸起，就开始朝那进攻。  
“嗯……什么东西……”张艺兴完全瘫软下来，双腿颤抖着，既兴奋又难堪。

吴世勋扶着性器，挺腰而入，终于松了口气，揉捏着两瓣臀肉大肆顶弄起来，还不忘调侃张艺兴，“让你舒服的东西……”  
张艺兴从来没有遭受过这样的对待，说过分也不算，毕竟是他自愿的，可是近在咫尺的化妆镜中，明晃晃地映着他因为被操干而泛红的脸颊，湿润的眼眶，怎么看都觉得羞耻。  
阴茎磨蹭着冰凉的化妆台，前端溢出的黏液弄得桌面滑溜溜的，张艺兴忍不住自己捏着乳头打转。肠道被持续戳刺的快感太强烈，他快要受不住了，吴世勋还像是精神满满的样子，打桩机一般顶撞着。

“你慢点……你快射出来……”张艺兴语无伦次，咬着唇瓣忍住呻吟，眼睛又克制不住地瞥向镜子，他失控的模样，吴世勋沉沦的表情，完完全全被记录了下来，一清二楚。  
“到底要我快还是慢？”吴世勋这时候慢条斯理起来，看着镜子里张艺兴通红的眼尾，笑得很开心，“哥哥真不好伺候。”  
“唔……”张艺兴扭了下腰，肠道深处突然瘙痒起来，只有吴世勋能帮他止痒，“要你快点……”  
“那哥哥坐上来自己动好不好？”吴世勋慢慢悠悠地抽出老二，凝白的护手霜化成液体流了下来，顺着大腿低落在地，好不色情。

吴世勋面对面抱着张艺兴坐在椅子上，无助开合着的穴口对准了硬挺着的性器，噗呲一声严丝合缝地重新连在一起，好像合该如此。  
吴世勋这个姿势不好使力，全靠张艺兴踮着脚一起一落，身上的重量都压在那根肉柱上，每次都恰好碾过那处敏感带，张艺兴仰着头，喉咙里尽是未出口的呜咽。  
舌尖舔过乳晕，来回拨弄着那点肉粒，充血肿胀，吴世勋似乎是满意了，低头一看，张艺兴不知道什么时候已经射了，粘稠的浊液粘在他的衣服上。

张艺兴早就没了力气，磨磨蹭蹭地在吴世勋胯间扭动，他正在射精后的不应期，整个人慵懒得像被顺了毛，穴口有规律地一张一合，像是讨好般咬的吴世勋心里一阵发紧。  
吴世勋抱紧了怀里人，从唇边向上舔过眼角，把睫毛濡湿，张艺兴小猫似的哼唧着，撩得人痒痒。到底还是忍不住了，吴世勋把人抱起来按在墙边，搂着一双白嫩长腿，猛力操弄起来，啪啪的肉体撞击声又响了起来。

张艺兴终是受不住地哭喊起来，一声比一声骚情，听得直叫人想再狠狠欺负他一顿。吴世勋第一次开荤，憋着劲想坚持的时间长点儿，没料到憋过头了，差点把这脸皮薄的小哥哥弄坏了。  
“唔啊……吴世勋……”张艺兴搂紧了这人，生怕自己掉下来，气得咬着吴世勋肩头，“你再不射……你下次考不及格……嗯……别想让我去家长会……”  
吴世勋笑出了声，精关失守，一股股浊液射进肠道，被不断收缩的穴口挤了出来。吴世勋慢慢把人放了下来，温温柔柔地亲了亲张艺兴的眉心，一双眼笑成了月牙，“我不会再考不及格了，哥哥……”

END.

小剧场  
高三上期第一次月考后，吴世勋又是倒数，好几门不及格。老师要求家长必须到场，吴世勋没办法，只能把张艺兴拉来。  
老师：请问你是吴世勋的？  
吴世勋：表哥！  
张艺兴：堂哥！  
老师：？？？  
两人对视一眼后。  
吴世勋：是堂哥！  
张艺兴：是表哥！  
老师：…………


End file.
